Origin
by Lord Geryon
Summary: Continuation of my story Riverside Secret. Ino and Sakura discuss Ino's relationship with Naruto and Ino drops some rather unsubtle hints. NaruIno at the start, NaruHarem later.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Origins of Clan Uzumaki**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Hey, Ino-pig."

Ino looked up from the paperwork she was doing to see Sakura coming through her office door and gave her a exasperated look. "What do you want, Forehead? I'm kind of busy."

Sakura ignored the look she got and sat down in the right-hand chair in front of Ino's desk. "I was just curious about something I heard today." Her tone was teasing and her eyes were focused on Ino, but the blond thought her eyes seemed to be looking below her face.

"About what?" Ino started to duck her head a little to hide, then caught herself and raised her head back up. No way she'd show embarrassment in front of Sakura. That was simply not done.

"About that," Sakura replied smugly, and pointed at Ino's neck.

Or more precisely, the leather collar that was on Ino's neck.

Ino didn't reply. She was still embarrassed about it, not that she had it, oh no, she was embarrassed that it had seemed to attract all kinds of attention, more than even the spotlight-craving girl wanted.

"So, spill it Pig-girl. Why are you wearing a collar? Do you have fleas?" Sakura said, the laughing she wasn't doing coming out in her tone.

"Shut up, Sakura," Ino muttered, not meeting her friend's eyes. "I'm wearing it because I want to and what it signifies." Her eyes did meet Sakura's then and she smirked. "And you're the one with fleas from rolling in the dirt with muttboy."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she snapped, "Don't talk about Kiba like that Ino."

"Then don't say I have fleas."

Sakura snorted at that, and decided to get back to the original topic. "And what does a collar signify?"

Ino sighed, and just looked at her rival. "It means I belong to my owner. I thought there was something besides air behind that forehead of yours."

Sakura ignored the insult and simply raised an eyebrow. "Owner? So you _do_ sell your body. I knew it," she cackled.

Ino glared at Sakura, the girl starting to really get on Ino's nerves. "Just leave, Sakura," she hissed. "I answered your question despite how busy I am, and I'm not in the mood to put up with your immaturity regarding my life."

Sakura blinked at the real anger in Ino's words, and held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry, Ino. We've always teased each other, I just thought it'd be the same. I'll be serious, I promise, I just really want to know."

The blond sighed, and rubbed her face with her hands. "Fine," she said, her voice muffled. "Hurry up and ask your questions, I really need to get this stuff done."

"Okay, so, um, when you say owner, you mean your boyfriend, right?" Sakura asked, having to come right and say it causing embarrassment.

"No. My owner is just that, my owner. I do what he tells me to, I wear what he tells me to, and I try to act how he tells me to," Ino explained. "He just really hasn't told me to do anything really different than I normally would."

"Okay... So, why would you want that? You are one of the most stubborn people I know," Sakura inquired, confused.

Ino just looked at Sakura, flatly stating, "You wouldn't understand Sakura, just leave it at that."

"I am fairly intelligent," Sakura said dryly. "I'm sure I would understand if you explained it."

Ino was quiet for a long moment, and Sakura was thinking she wasn't going to answer when Ino spoke. "It's... It's always been something I wanted, to be owned and dominated and made to be submissive to the will of another. It's why I acted so stubborn and loud and stuff, to make it hard, to make it so that whoever accomplished it would truly be too strong for me to ever resist." Her eyes found Sakura's again from their wandering while she spoke. "And Naruto is that person. One relatively simply act and I was his. Oh, I loved him before and I still do, but now..." She shrugged and her eyes roamed again. "Now it's about doing what he wants, whatever it is. For example, I've never slept with another man but him, but I'd sleep with anyone he told me to, man or woman." She looked at Sakura then and smiled. "Even if it was you." This made Sakura splutter and her face turn red, which Ino grinned at before turning serious once again. "He owns me, Sakura, body, mind, and soul and I gave it all to him. He accepted." She touched the collar on her neck with her fingertips. "And this is proof of it."

Sakura, calmed down from Ino's earlier jest, had just listened to her friend's explanation with curiosity. "I see. Can you explain why you wanted to be owned like that?" When Ino just shook her head, she tried a different question. "You sound like this is permanent. Is it?"

Ino nodded her head at that and said, "As far I as I am concerned, it is. I think he wants it to be permanent too." She smiled a little. "It's kind of overwhelming. I sometimes have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, that I actually have what I wanted. It's just so surreal at times."

Sakura nodded at that. "I can understand that. I kinda wish it would happen to me too." When Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Sakura stammered with a flushed face, "Not what you have, just getting what I always wanted." She was quiet for a few moments, then said softly, "Which I can't get now."

Ino just looked at her friend tiredly. "We all know you want Naruto, Sakura."

Sakura flushed red again, and Ino laughed at the sight. "So you know my dirty little secret," Sakura muttered. "I want the dobe and I can't have him because my best friend has claimed him for life." She sighed, and looked up at Ino. "Don't think I'll make a play for him though. I like having you as my friend, and he's happy with you, so I'll leave it be."

Ino didn't reply for nearly a minute, then said, "As long as I still have him, or more precisely he still owns me... I don't really care."

Sakura blinked, startled. "What?"

"I don't care if you sleep with him," Ino clarified. "I don't care if he falls in love with you. I don't care if he marries you. As long as I'm still with him and he takes care of me and owns me, I don't mind sharing him." She smirked at Sakura's completely dumbfounded expression. "Of course, if you're lucky, he might decide to own you too." She chuckled. "I know for a fact he'd like to have a harem of beauties."

Sakura, more flustered than ever, blurted out, "Wouldn't you be jealous?"

Ino shook her head. "Nope. Naruto... he's larger than life, Sakura. One woman isn't enough. He hasn't ever said or even implied that he wants more than me, but... I can tell. Maybe it's something to do with the Kyuubi, some instinct to spread himself around, but it's still part of him." She shrugged. "He's never cheated or even purposefully looked at another girl, but I've seen him look without him realizing he was doing it and there was hunger in his eyes. So I knew I'd have to share him eventually." She focused on Sakura and asked the big question. "What about you, Sakura? Could you share him with me? With others?"

Sakura, looking confused, hopeful, and despondent all at the same time, whispered, "I don't know. Even if I said yes, what about Kiba?"

Ino shrugged. "Kiba is a lot more open minded than you think, Sakura. You're not his first girlfriend, not his last, and definitely not the one he's been with the longest. I think if you just gave him the 'let's just be friends' line, he'd shrug, say sure, and move on to the next girl. It's happened before."

Sakura just sighed. "I don't know, Ino... I'd love to be with Naruto, you know that, but... What about Naruto? His reputation? A harem isn't exactly the most wholesome appearance to put forth."

"I've heard - purely through the grapevine, you understand - that the Hyuuga are planning to implement polygamy," Ino chuckled. "That'd be a good political move, add Hinata to his harem and tie the Hyuuga to him at the same time."

"You're talking about this like he's going to have a harem," Sakura replied. "He's not mentioned anything to me about it, and you said a bit ago that he's never mentioned being with another girl."

Ino smiled at that. "He hasn't. But I can talk him into it. Especially," here she looked at Sakura pointedly. "If I have some support."

Sakura, having grown used to the topic, didn't flush or get flustered. "I haven't said yes to sharing him, Ino."

"And why not?" Ino huffed, and started counting points on the fingers of her right hand, "You want him." She held up her index finger. "He has a thing for you." She put up her middle finger. "I'm willing to share him, hell, I _want_ to share him." Her third finger extended. "I'm bisexual." Ino extended her pinky as Sakura gaped at her. "And I think you are too." She rotated her thumb and held her fully open hand. "That's five reasons, Sakura."

Sakura was still spluttering over the whole bisexual bit, and she finally got out, "I'm not into girls!"

Ino raised her eyebrow at that. "I think you are. It was you who asked to kiss me during the whole 'learning to kiss' thing at that slumber party." She smirked. "And you asked for more than one, I might add."

"I was trying to learn how to kiss!" Poor Sakura, her face was pinker than her hair, almost purple now.

Ino just grinned. "Suuure, Sakura. Whatever you say."

Sakura growled at her friend, "I'm not gay!"

"Didn't say you were. I said you were bi."

A growl was the only response to that, and Ino smirked. "Think about what I said, Sakura, about Naruto and all of it. Now shoo, I need to get this paperwork done."

Sakura glared at the blond as she stood. "I'm not into girls, dammit. I like boys. I like hard flat chests, strong backs, and big hard dicks."

Ino smirked. "Naruto has all of that and more." She shrugged as she turned to her paperwork and got started. "But, I guess you'll never get to find that out unless you make your choice."

Sakura huffed, and muttered something about she did like boys, dammit, not girls and especially not blond girls before she walked out.

Ino grinned to herself as she worked. _Looks like Naruto is gonna get himself a harem. Wonder who else will end up in it?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a multi-chapter story, but I won't try to force my writing , so don't expect regular updates. I might update now and again, or I might update quite often in stretches.

So, who else might you like to see? Hinata is mentioned, yes, but I don't really like Hinata's chances. She's too shy. Hanabi, though... she's a spitfire.


	2. Internal Debate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Origins of Clan Uzumaki**

**Chapter 2: Internal Debate**

Sakura stepped out into the sunlight of a bright summer day, but she paid no attention to it. She was mad, livid even, at her best friend's insinuations. She was not into girls, she liked boys. She did, dammit. So she had kissed Ino a few times. She had just been learning how to kiss well, that's all.

It's not like she had chosen to have wet dreams about Ino for the next three days, no sir. It had just been hormones. So what if she still had an occasional dream about her? Or that her eyes would linger a bit too long on Ino at the onsen? She wasn't into girls. She wasn't, it simply wasn't possible.

The pink haired medic's feet took her down the streets of Konoha, no real destination in mind. She was fuming, still, and she wanted to beat the crap out of something, but nothing was presenting itself to be pummeled by her rage. She came across a bench that looked out over the park and flopped down on it, huffing in irritation at the thoughts that refused to leave her head.

Damn that blond pig. First she had to get Sakura's hopes up with all that harem nonsense, then she had to go and say that Sakura was bisexual. Share Naruto? With Ino? With _others_? What the hell. Ino was greedy, so was Sakura. And yet... the thought of being with Naruto finally, no matter how, was just too tempting to dismiss. Sakura crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at the ground in front her as she thought.

So... Naruto. And Ino. And her. Sakura pictured it in her head and saw a rather detailed image of Naruto sitting behind his desk, still in his robes, he even had the hat on. She herself was sitting in his lap with his arm around her waist and her arm around his neck. Ino, nude as the day she was born except for that collar, was kneeling beside them and resting her head against Sakura's knee, with her eyes closed and Sakura's foot rubbing her side. The fact that she was able to picture the three of them together so quickly and clearly made Sakura squirm. The fact that she could picture her and Ino were being so intimate and close made her all red and embarrassed and uncomfortable. And, with something approaching horror, she realized that thinking about it was making her aroused, if the heat in her belly was any indication.

Sakura tried to think of something else to calm herself down. It wasn't working. All she could do was see that image in her head, and no matter how much she tried thinking of something else, she would see that situation again within five seconds. She knew that because she actually timed it after the fifth time.

Sakura considered herself smart, she knew she could recognize what was right in front of her. And now, she had to face the possibility that Ino hadn't been messing with her. That she, Sakura Haruno, pursuer of hot guys, might like girls too. Sakura cursed her intelligence.

So girls. Was it girls in general? Or was it Ino? Sakura pondered that. She tried thinking of other girls. Temari of the Sand was the first female she thought of. Slightly older, Temari was also blond. And strong and fierce. She was also very pretty, and she had a body guys drooled over. Sakura had seen the Sand kunoichi's body first hand in the onsen. Temari with her hair down was something very few people had seen, Sakura being one of them. It had been a sexy sight, seeing her wet hair plastered to her neck, a few strands running sideways across her face, the heat of the onsen making her face red. It wasn't much of a stretch to imagine that same disheveled and red-faced look in other scenarios. And Sakura had to admit, to herself at least, that Temari had inspired a dream or two.

Sakura thought some more. Was she into blond girls? Or strong, fierce, and loud girls? Ino and Temari were all of that. Hmmm. To test her theory, she tried thinking of girls that didn't fit either. That quickly led to thinking of Hinata Hyuuga, the shyest, most nonloud, and most nonblond girl in Konoha. Hinata had the best female body in Konoha. Every girl and guy that saw her knew it, despite the baggy clothes she wore. There was only so much that clothing could hide, and after a point, it became more erotic to see a body that clothes couldn't hide due to the whole teasing and leaving it to imagination thing. What about personality? Sakura tried to see it in her mind. Hinata, blushing up a storm, arms crossed over her generous chest, trying to hide herself and failing miserably. How a caress along her jaw would make her whimper shyly and turn her face into the touch, how kisses trailing down her neck to her collarbone would make her writhe and hunch and gasp cutely.

Sakura squirmed as she pictured it. So... girls, yeah. Sakura had to admit it, the evidence was overwhelming. Sakura liked girls and boys. And after thinking about it for so long, she was definitely horny. Nothing new there, Sakura got horny quite often. Usually a trip to her boyfriend solved that problem, but Sakura felt a bit of hesitation in going to Kiba now. Would... Sakura licked her lips nervously, and tried to talk herself out of the idea forming in her brain.

Ino. And kissing... No, dammit, quit thinking about it! ... kissing Ino, pushing her down onto the blond's desk, her hand slipping under Ino's top as the blond gasped into Sakura's mouth because of the leg between her thighs, pressing, rubbing... Gah! Sakura whined and pressed her legs together, knowing it wouldn't help. Should she? Ino might say no, due to Naruto. But, perhaps Naruto would tell Ino to go along with it?

Sakura groaned and put her face in her hands as she realized what she just thought. No way she could go to Naruto, the _Hokage_, and ask him to order his girlfriend to have sex with her. The thought he might say yes if he got to watch was not helping. At all.

A sudden but gentle caress down the side of her neck made Sakura start horribly and she leapt off the bench, spinning to face whoever had touched her so intimately and without permission.

Only to find herself staring in surprise at a smirking Ino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, I think, but I like it. I seem to be getting back into the writing groove, I'm much more satisfied with this chapter than the first one.

Anyway, on to some points from reviewers:

About who is going to be in the harem, I haven't decided yet. Who does join, however, will need an actual canon reason to want to be with Naruto in the first place. Ino actually doesn't, but the fic starts with them together, so it's cool that way. Sakura and Hinata will be in it, despite my earlier misgivings about Hinata. Tenten probably won't. Temari likely will be. Hanabi still might(Hyuugacest!) but I'm not sure anymore. Anko and Kurenai... I'd need a reason, so if you really want to see them in it, give me a canon reason why they'd want to be with Naruto.

Tsunade is not Hokage, Naruto is. This story takes place years down the road, the Rookie Nine are all in their twenties.

Hinata's personality once aroused... I don't know how I'll have her be. Ino will be surprisingly submissive for such a loud girl, Sakura will be the more dominant of the two.

I think that answers all concerns raised. Next chapter, will there be some yuri? Perhaps with a bit of voyeur Hokage thrown in to boot?


End file.
